I Dream of Clouds and Flowers
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: A one-shot story featuring Buttercup and Butch spending some time together.


**First PpG story and ha ha yes. I'm another RrBxPpG shipper (like we need anymore of those, right?) JK. But ya, always been a fan of it.  
>This story is actually the dream I had last night. I just HAD to write it.<br>**

* * *

><p>The Powerpuff Girls were on their usual flight path to check over the town. They flew over the suburban area of Townsville when suddenly they heard a familiar flying sound above them. They looked up to see the Rowdyruff Boys flying overhead. Brick smiled cockily at them, Boomer said, "hi," but Butch seemed entirely focused on something else. The Girls didn't mind the Boys flying above them because they had long since turned over a new leaf. In fact, they were all sort of dating. Well, not exactly Butch and Buttercup, though they did share feelings for each other. It was obvious, but neither one admitted it. The Boys kept flying over them. Butch moved his eyes gradually towards Buttercup. He frowned first. Then for some reason he smiled.<p>

"Hey Buttercup," He called right before flying into her. Both of them plummeted to the ground. Their siblings slowed down a little bit. Both streaks of green shot into the sky colliding into each other several times. All four of the siblings sighed. They were fighting again.

That's how Butch had planned it to look after all. Every time Buttercup collided with him, he would say one word that would form one sentence: "I love you." The next time they collided, they met in a kiss that lifted them higher into the air among the beautiful pink-white clouds. The morning's clouds that were pink had mixed with the day's white clouds forming pure, gorgeous pink and white clouds. The two, now out of their siblings' sights, flew together side by side straight through one cloud forming inside of it, a heart. The two split and "collided" in another kiss. They flew higher into the clouds until they reached a perfect area of clouds that made a sort of platform that reached as far as the eye could see on both sides. Here, Butch lightly set his foot on the platform and quickly zoomed around to make a heart. Around it he drew smaller hearts.

"I didn't know you were such an artist!" Buttercup laughed. She only laughed to draw attention from the raging blush on her face. Butch moved to another area to draw himself bowing in thanks. She zipped to meet Butch. They circled around each other. They returned to the big heart, each of them writing a B and then finishing with a + that made B+B in the heart. Afterwards, they lay on the clouds, not exhausted, but still breathing kind of hard. They looked into each other's eyes, Buttercup's light green ones, and Butch's forest green ones. Butch smiled at her, neither mockingly or sadistically, but a genuine smile that made Buttercup's heart flutter. He got back onto his feet.

"I wonder how high we are," He speculated. She joined him. Both looked at each other, blushing slightly. "Let's freefall!"

Buttercup ran as fast as she could to the platform's cloud wall and jumped through. She fell towards the city below laughing with glee. Next to her Butch did the same. They fell and fell until finally, they landed one of many trees covered in white petals, the middle being yellow. Neither green kid noticed that much. They were still too busy laughing and having a good time. When they stopped laughing, they looked at each other again deeply still blushing. Buttercup smiled first.

"Race you across the trees!" She took off bounding across the flower trees. Butch, not one to be outdone, followed after. They both bounded through the trees unaware of how beautiful it looked. The sheer innocence of the two young lovers "skipping" across the flower trees while more petals fell from the taller trees above would never be truly appreciated by the two. They were much too busy holding down their blushes and trying to beat the other in the race. Buttercup jumped off of the tree landing near the tennis courts in Townsville Park. Butch landed beside her at the same moment.

"I win!" They both exclaimed. They looked at the other in mock anger, pushing, and assuring that it was they who had indeed one. They laughed again. Soon their laughter died off and they just walked across the park relishing in the silence, the joy that came from walking next to the one they love. They emerged from the park back into the city. They stopped.

"I had a good time," Buttercup drew each word out. Butch nodded saying,

"Y-yeah, thanks for going along with me after I sort of attacked you." He smiled sheepishly. He looked up at the clouds that remained pink and white. "I guess I should get back to my brothers…" He hated to say it.

"Oh." Buttercup's eyes dropped to the ground. Seeing there was nothing more to say or hear, Butch began to float towards the sky. "I love you too!" Buttercup called to him. Both of them stared wide-eyed for a second. Both of their faces lit bright red. Buttercup coughed into her hand. "I just thought I'd tell you since you told me..." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. She faced him, hands on hips, looking very much like the Buttercup he knew. "And I meant it, so, yeah!"

"I believe you," he smiled.

"Yeah, so, don't forget." She lost her tough look for a second. She turned her back on him. "I have to go." She flew in the opposite direction. Butch stayed where he was for about forty-five seconds before blasting into the air giving a cheer of joy. Way off in the distance, Buttercup did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my first PpGRrB story/dream. Not sure if I'll do more or not. **


End file.
